Catching Smoke
by BrokenKeyBlade
Summary: After his lover, twin, and three best friends leave him, Roxas can't think of his life ever returning to normal. But when two guys from a secret Organization come to him, his whole life is thrown into a mess of confusion and lies. Full sum inside
1. Preface

_Authors Note: So, I started writing this forever ago, and yeah. It was suppose to be fore AkuRoku day... Haha, yeah, it didn't happen. So I've got a lot of chapters done already, and if it goes good, I'll update quickly, if not, I'll take my time. So, R&R!_

* * *

><p>Full Sum: When his lover, twin, and three best friends leave him, Roxas doesn't think his life will ever return to normal. When two guys come to him from a secret Organization, his life is thrown into a curve of confusion and lies. Who is he to trust? These two new people; who have revealed to him things that he never knew about himself, or his family; who have been keeping more secrets from him than he thought.<p>

The truth is like catching smoke with your bare hands.

Rating: T for language, and maybe some violence.

Pairing: AkuRoku, mention of SoRiku(may or may not happen)

~•Catching Smoke•~~

December 29th:  
>A sad story of photographs and memories. That's our life now. Something in the past, something that's set aside to collect dust. A box of photographs. A bunch of words and memories and thoughts that don't matter anymore. We used to be so happy. We used to be a family. And look at us now. What have we become?<p>

We all were friends.

Now, we don't know each other anymore.

I loved you. And you left me. I loved them. And they abandoned me. What am I to do anymore? Cry alone at night? Try and reach out again?

I remember how it was. I remember it so clearly. The six of us, we were inseparable. We planned out our lives on that friendship, and nothing else mattered because we would always have each other. What a beautiful lie that was.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, second one, now, I'll wait for some reviews, then upload the next one!_

* * *

><p>January 1st:<p>

Saturday, I spent my day in the local market, just like we used to, forever ago. I tried to trick myself into thinking that maybe one of you would show up. But, I saw no familiar faces, and so I went to the park. I didn't expect to see anyone there. I went to think, not to look, so at least my hopes wouldn't be crushed this time.

Isn't it funny how you can know someone for years, and think you know everything about them, but they still end surprising you? And still end up disappointing you even when they're gone. Yeah, I guess it isn't so funny.

When I walk back to the apartment, the one three of us used to share, I can't help but hope that maybe you'll be there when I walk through the door. Or, at least, one of them. If I could see one of their faces, I would be alright. At least you weren't dead. But, still, why did you leave me? What ever happened to Forever and a Day?

I'm still wearing the cheesy necklace that Naminè gave to all of us. I wear it as a good luck charm, even though the memories it carries with it are both fantastic and horrifying. It's sad how I keep your memory around, clinging to it as if my life depended on it. As if. My life didn't... But maybe my sanity. So I still have proof that you all existed, and that I didn't imagine half of my life.

The door creaks open and I remember all those times you said that you would fix it, but you never did. Then you left. And I doubt I'll ever mess with it. You know that I was never handy around the house. Or with anything at that.

I set down the keys and sit down on the couch where we had our movie nights. Before me is where the T.V. sits over that kool-aid stain. To the right is the kitchen where Naminé cooked our meals. Down the hall and to the right is her bed room. The door after that is the bathroom that she used to hog in the morning. And, on the left, is the bedroom that we used to share. Now I can't even look at it without wincing. So, the couch is now my bed.

The apartment to the right of us is where the other three lived. Kairi and Naminé wouldn't settle at any place unless we all could live side by side, but that apartment now belongs to two guys that I've never met before. Not that I really care, I mean, if I want to try and forget about you all, this is best. Two strangers living next to me. No memories there. Except that fact that I could navigate the whole place blindfolded.

I practically fall out of my seat when I hear someone knocking on the door. For a moment, I have the ridiculous thought that it might be you, but I know that you're never coming back for me. So I just get up, pick up my dignity, and walk to the door, wondering who in hell would be knocking for me.

"Hey, are you Roxas?" The guy at the door says. I have no clue who he is, but he couldn't be any older than me.

"Um, yeah..." I say with a slight questioning tone. The guy just looks at the other guy standing next to him.

"We moved into the apartment next to you, about two weeks ago. We never got to introduce ourselves." The other one says. I give them my best Does-it-look-like-I-care expression, but they ignore it.

"It's nice that we finally get to meet you." The blond one sticks his hand for me to shake and I hesitate before doing so. The gray haired one just stands there, and I can't help but wonder of he dyed it that way or if it's prematurely graying. Either way, it makes him look older than he probably is, but oddly suits him.

"Pleasure to meet you too." I say, and of course I don't mean it.

He smiles at me and the gray haired one still stands there, silent. I shiver slightly at the cold.

"My name is Demyx, and this is Zexion." I nod, still not interested. No need memorizing their names, it's not like I'll see them around often.

Demyx, the blond one, glances at Zexion and shifts his weight to his other foot, obviously uncomfortable or unsure of what to do next. Probably both, I'm not exactly rolling out the welcome wagon.

"Well, um, I guess we'll see you-." I close the door before they can even finish the sentence. I swear, if they ever invite me to their place, I'll go insane.

With a sigh, I fall down on the couch and cuddle up next to a pillow that smells like you, despite the fact that you've been absent from the premises for four months now. I can feel the tears forming, but I fight them off because I know that if you've left me, then you're not worth crying over.

I guess what really hurts the most is that you all know that my greatest fear is being alone. And that you all meant the world to me. And that my twin and you, of all people, left me as well. Hell, it all hurts. Why would you leave, all five of you, without telling me anything?

_Don't think about it anymore, you'll drive yourself crazy if you do_.

Instead, I replay what just happened (_Focus on the present, Roxas, the present is what really matters_.) Demyx and Zexion. Now that I think about it, that whole think was very odd. How did they know my name? I didn't really think about that when they first said it, but how would they know who I was? I don't know many people, and I doubt they'd know any of my friends. And when he was about to say I'll see you later. As if he knew that I would see him again.

The whole situation was odd. I'd never seen them before, and practically everyone who lived in Twilight Town had lived here there whole life. They were in their twenties, so why would they move into a small town like this?

I halted my train of thought. This was outrageous. They're just two guys living together in a small town when they could be living in Hollow Bastion, or Traverse Town, or somewhere more exciting. Nothing too weird about that I guess. I'm just over thinking it all, you always said that I over think things.

Like how I'm probably over thinking your guys' disappearance. You all probably decided that living in Twilight Town isn't for you and that I wasn't ready to move on like the rest of you. That makes sense, I mean, I have a few issues I'm dealing with. And I'm sure all of you didn't want to deal with them anymore.

My therapist told me that should try and get some new friends, and that clinging onto your memory isn't healthy. I think they're wrong. Who are they to say I'm unhealthy? I may have my struggles, my problems, but thinking about you didn't make it worse. It didn't make it better either, but no one could make me better. No one but you, and I know you're never coming home again.

I know it. You don't care anymore. Any one of you.


	3. Chapter 2

January 4th:

Riku never really liked me. I knew it ever since preschool. He always liked Sora, even though he would've never met Sora if it wasn't for me. Of course, pretty much everyone loved Sora, he was the likable twin. I knew that you liked him. Kairi and Naminè like him more than me. Hell, Kairi's in love with him(and Riku, but we're not allowed to talk about that). You're the only one that loves me. Or... Loved me. No one loves me now.  
>No one could. I'm a broken doll, that no one wants to play with anymore. I'm that box that you keep in the back of your closet, forgotten and collecting dust, carrying ripped up photos and letters. Forgotten... Broken...<br>Lost. Confused. Devastated.

Angry. Frustrated. Betrayed.

January 6th:

I thought going to Cloud and Leon's would help me cheer up. A nice cup of coffee, me and my new book. Peaceful, quiet evening. The best part is: it opened up after you all left. No memories except of just me. Your ghost doesn't follow me everywhere now. The shackles have came off, if just for a moment.

So I reach Cloud and Leon's, and just as I'm about to walk through the door, I hear them.

"Hey, Roxas! Fancy seeing you here, hmm?" Demyx. I bite down hard, take a breath, and turn around to face him. He's with that gray haired guy again.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." I all but roll my eyes.

"What are you up to?" He takes a few steps closer. Zexion stays where he's standing.

"Getting a drink, you?" I could really care less about what they're doing, but I'm not a rude person. It's only polite to ask if they ask you.

"Wandering around, hoping to run into a familiar face. And here you are." He smiles, and I can't help but be creeped out by the tone of his voice. It's very hard to explain... But it was as if... he followed me here, just to run into me...

Stop being so ridiculous! It's not unusual to run into someone in a small town.

I smile back at him, but it's strained, and I hope he can't tell.

"Yeah, here I am."

"Well, do you mind if we join you?" Demyx reaches out and tugs a reluctant Zexion closer.

"No, not at all." I turn around and clench my jaw again as I walk into the coffee shop. I hear them walk up the two steps and past the threshold. I stop in front of the counter, and they stop right behind me. I order my usual. I go sit down. They walk up to the counter.

I glare at the wooden table, wondering why the hell they had to just be strolling around Twilight Town at the same exact time I was. I wanted to spend at least half an hour in my sanctuary, alone, reading a book, but of course not. The universe just loved to shove things in my face.

The two sit across from me, and I glance at everything but them, because, honestly, it's extremely awkward to be sitting here in this situation.

"Well, how have you been, Roxas?" The blond asks.

"Fine. And you?" I'm still not looking at them. I'm looking at a very interesting painting on the wall.

"We've been very good. Very good indeed." He nods, as I can see out of my peripheral vision. Zexion gives him a glance that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Mhmm..." I put my elbow on the table, rest my chin in my palm, and finally look right at him. "So, what brings you to Twilight Town?" There's no use avoiding the question: it's been on my mind from the moment they knocked on my door.

"Work," Zexion answers stiffly, "It was very... urgent."

Demyx opens his mouth to add something, but Zexion must've kicked him or pinched his leg or something, because he snapped his mouth shut and glared at the gray haired man. I'm slightly confused, but I ignore it because I don't want to get involved.

"Ah, okay." I'm still a little skeptical, because it all seems very bizzar to me, but whatever. Like I said: I wasn't going to get involved. And there was definitely something going on with their 'work'.

The waitress walks over and hands us all our drinks.

Demyx takes a sip. Zexion holds the cup between his pale fingers, peering into the liquid as if it answered all the questions in the world. I continue to look at the paintings in silence.

Several minutes pass by. No one speaks.

"Roxas, how would you like to come home with us?" The blond asks and I snap my head back to look at him, appalled.

"What!" I glare at him.

"I think we have something that would be of interest to you." The gray haired man glares at him, and he's now confronted with two death stares.

"What the hell? " Zexion mumbles to him, assuming that I can't hear, but I'm still glad that he's outraged with the idea too. "We weren't suppose to ask him so soon!"

...

So soon? What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On? Was I going to be kidnapped? Were they going to take me somewhere and rape me? Both of them aren't big, but even the blond could take me down by himself. Maybe if I got up and ran now, I could get lost in the crowd, and then they couldn't grab me without causing a scene-

"Roxas, you have to come with us. We have something to show you." Zexion says, the scowl still on his face. "Don't run away, you won't get far, and it'll only cause a headache."

"What are you talking about? You're insane!" I stand up and am about to sprint out the door, but he's up and latched onto my arm before I can take one step. I gasp because, damn, he's stronger than he looks, and I didn't even see him stand up.

"Thirteen, we have information on your 'friends'." I stop struggling, and for the moment, completely ignore the fact that he just referred to me as a number.

"My... friends?" I look at him, into his eyes, and it doesn't look like he's lying. Demyx stands up and walks behind Zexion with his arms crossed. He looks pretty serious too.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Number 6," Zexion answered, which only brought up more questions.

"I'm Number 9. 'Axel', he's Number 8." My heart beats faster at the mention of your name. I have not heard it since you all left.

"A-Axel..." Your name feels funny coming out of my mouth, and it leaves a weird taste that I can't put my finger on.

"We have to show you something." Demyx grabs my arm, and leads me out of Cloud and Leon's. The whole trip back to the apartment complex is a blur.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Who are you?

What does all this have to do with me?

What are these numbers for?

I can't answer any of those questions, and frankly, I don't think I have the strength to ask out loud.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please, if anyone is reading this, I'd like some reviews! Pleeaaase, I worked very hard on it :)**

* * *

><p>"Sit down," Demyx instructs me, and points to the couch. I sit.<p>

Their whole apartment is covered with pictures and sticky notes, save for the kitchen and hopefully bathroom. It almost doesn't look like their old apartment, but I can make out blotches of the wall paper. It's all very confusing to me, and I feel dizzy, and sick to my stomach. All I wanted was a cup of coffee and silence.

"We must have you confirm this picture," Zexion hands me a photo. "Is this Number 8?"

I look at the photo carefully. It's blurry, but your red hair is unmistakable. It's you. And it looks like you're with Sora and Namine. But this isn't a picture from Twilight Town. I have no idea where you guys are, it doesn't look familiar.

I can feel my eyes burn with tears, and my throat constrict. My heart beat feels like a pressure trying to fight its way out of my rib cage.

"That's him," I whisper, a quivering voice that doesn't sound like me. He takes the picture from my shaking fingers.

"You haven't changed one bit." Demyx remarks from across the room. I look up at him, my eye brows knit together in confusion.

"What?" I have no idea what he's talking about. I've never met them before.

"That's not important right now." Zexion interrupts him with a glare. He shrugs.

"Why am I here?" I can hear the tone of deject that have glued themselves to my words.

"You're Number 13," Demyx says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "We had to find you."

"Find me... I was never... hiding." I'm so confused right now. "Why do you keep calling me 13? My name is Roxas." It sounds like I'm whining, but I didn't want to be called by a number.

"In the Organization, we don't have names. But I guess you've forgotten that." Demyx rolls his eyes.

"Organization...?" I look at my hands. I can't remember anything, if I've forgotten everything that they're talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"After the accident, of course you wouldn't. I mean, you were in a comma for a long time." Zexion elbows the blond; apparently he's said too much.

"Comma?" I'm alarmed by this new news. I'm not getting any answers, only more questions.

"You don't need to be listening to what he says. You're here for a reason, and it's not recovering your memory." Zexion glares at him one more time and then pulls out more photos from a box under his chair. "Can you name all these people?"

I take the pictures from his pale hand, and my skin brushes against his. It's unusually cold, and I shiver.

I look closely at the photographs. "Namine," She's sitting on a park bench, "Riku," He's getting into a car, "Kairi," She's walking into a old looking house, "Sora," He's sitting at a dock, looking out into the sea, like I often do, just lost in thought. I don't even know I'm crying until a fat teardrop rolls off my cheek and on my twin's still face.

One-by-one I set down the pictures face down on the table, letting my fingers linger on their image an extra second. It's even a relief to see Riku, proof that the bastard's still alive, proof that you're all alive, is a beautiful sight.

"Why am I looking at these?" I keep my eyes downcast.

"The people in these photos are traitors of Organization 13," Demyx says, his voice uncharacteristically dark.

"Traitors? What did they do?" My heart beat quickens.

"'Number 8'," Zexion takes out a notepad, "has left the Organization under circumstances not involving death, which is against the rules of the Organization. He has taken an unwilling member(Number 13) with him. Several other people have aided him with this crime, including one other member(un-numbered).'" Zexion took out another sheet of paper. "'Tsuki, Riku and Hana, Kairi are two outsiders, not involved in the Organization, who aided the traitors in capturing Number 13. Namine was the other member involved. Sora, the victim's brother, and a notorious member of the resistance, was involved in the kidnapping as well.'"

I stare at him blankly. Nothing is making any sense. That my own twin is in a resistance, and a resistance for what? And am I suppose to believe that I used to belong to an Organization? That you and Namine were in it too, and that all of you helped break me out while I was in a comma(for a reason I have no idea).

"So why am I here?"

"We need your help to capture these traitors. We understand that they've left you to fend for yourself, and if you want to see them again, you'll help us." Zexion gives me a sharp look that says 'you will help us, or else'.

"I have no idea where they are... I won't be any help." I look back down at my clenched fists.

"We know where they are. You just need to contact them for us."

"And if I do? What will happen to them?" What will happen to me?

"They get the punishment for leaving the Organization, of course."

"What is that?" Part of me really didn't want to know. There's a pause as the two men look at each other, and the temperature drops at least 10 degrees.

My stomach feels like it's going to unleash its contents onto their carpet, and I'm starting to sweat. The room feels like it's closing in on me. I take a breath as they turn back to me.

"Death."


	5. Chapter 5

I shake my head so hard I feel like it's going to fall off.

"No, no no no," I stand up and grab a fistful of my hair, "you're lying, you won't really do that!"

I pace around in the small space, refusing to look at them. I stop and collapse on a chair. I get up again.

"They're... my friends. I couldn't do that. Sora... He's my brother, my twin! And Axel..." I give them a desperate look. They return it with a blank stare. Like the eyes of a zombie.

"It doesn't matter to us. Either you help us, or you'll be labeled as a traitor as well. Superior let it slide the first time, since you were in a comma, but if you refuse to help us, you'll die too." Zexion has no sympathy in his words.

"Wouldn't that be a shame? Number 8 and 13, dead." Demyx clucks his tongue. "You and 8 were one of the best. Even Namine was of use to us, the manipulative little witch." Zexion nods in agreement.

"We don't want three members to die. We value your lives, really. But we can't let traitors go unpunished." He looks at me, mentally dissecting me.  
>He knows I'm afraid to die. He knows I'm afraid to turn against the Organization. He knows, most of all, that I'm not going to be so willing to turn my friend over, either.<p>

What a mess I've gotten into, and I can't even remember how it all started.

"You need to answer some of my questions, before I do anything." I slowly lower myself into a seat, not taking my eyes off them.

The both nod.

"What is Organization 13?"

"The Organization is a group of skilled fighters who are trained to kill bad people." Demyx answers, leaving it at that.

"What do you mean by bad?" I ask, a little hesitant. I don't believe that I'm a murderer, or a skilled anything, and I certainly know that I couldn't kill someone even if I had the skills.

"Criminals, of course." There's something about the way he says is that doesn't seam right, but I move on.

"How did I get into a comma? Is that why I don't remember the Organization?"

"While 8 and you were on a mission, the enemy snuck up behind you. You were outnumbered, and caught you off guard. He struck you on the back of the head. When Number 8 brought you back, you wouldn't wake up. We don't know when you did, since 8 and the rest of them took you while you were still in a comma. And since there's no other explanation, we're assuming that it wiped away most of your memories from your time in the Organization."

"How come you never came looking for us while they were still here? Why did you choose now to make a move?"

"Ah," Demyx holds up a finger, "You've asked the most important question." Zexion gives him a look, and he closes his mouth.

"You see, everyone in the Organization has a partner. We're connected to this person by fate, or whatever you prefer. We're stronger with this bond, and our strength can increase by 75%. And the closer the partners are, the more powerful you are. You and 8 have the strongest bond out of all the Organization, that's why we couldn't get to you while 8 was still here. He would've killed us easily, even if you weren't fighting. But now that you're separate, the bond is weaker. Both of you are more vulnerable."

You and I... are bonded?

"Then why did he leave me?" My voice is nothing more than a ghostly whisper.

Suddenly, you're the bad guy. You're the one who's left me alone, weak and defenceless, against these people. I am not the wrong one. You are.

"We don't know quite yet. He occasionally comes into your apartment to check in, while you're asleep or out of the premises. We're guessing he left to throw us off, assuming that you're with him. Some of us went to his new residence. Demyx and I stayed here." Zexion looks at his partner. "8's become very reckless lately. It's out of fear. He knows we're on to him."

"And he knows what will happen to him? Happen to all of them?" My voice is still quiet, and I don't want to talk about that... that unthinkable punishment, but I have to know. I have the right to know.

"He knows very well what will happen, he's even given out the sentence to a member. Just like a true Organization 13 member should; no pity, no hesitation. Emotionless."Zexion gives me a very dark look, his one visible eye practically glaring at me. I shift uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"So... we... kill people? How many people have I killed?" Again, something I really don't want to know, but I'm so curious right now, about everything that I can't remember, that I really don't care what I learn, just as long as I know something.

"You? You weren't really much of a killer, when you could get away with it. In total, you maybe went on, oh," Demyx looked at Zexion and shrugged, "150 some mission in your two years in the Organization. You only assassinated 90 targets, 8 went on 340 missions in his four years and assassinated at least 370 targets."  
>I know that I look completely idiotic, the way I'm staring at them. But how am I suppose to believe that I have murdered 90 humans. And you! I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if I had killed that many people. And you seemed so kind, and... and almost... innocent, in a way. And your smile, it seemed almost as pure as snow.<p>

Was it just an act? Or are you a lying murder, who has left me to face our blurry past alone?

"Oh," I say lamely.

"Are there anymore questions you have?"

"Yeah..." I look out the window for a moment, then look down at my hands, as if they held the answer in their mortal flesh.

"Where are they now?"


End file.
